


First Time

by ros3bud009



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aft/Port Interfacing, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Soft BDSM (?), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: “Come on, Swerve. Tell the camera what it’s like to have your port played with for the first time.”Rewind and Chromedome invite Swerve into their berth for some fun and everyone has a great time.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I made a post about this idea and said "well I'm never going to actually write it"
> 
> And then I did.
> 
> So enjoy my very self-indulgent "Swerve getting his aft fragged by the resident married kinksters" fic.

“Annnnd there it goes,” Rewind commented lewdly as finally, after slowly fragging Swerve’s aft port open with the tapered plug, the other minibot’s rim relaxed enough to accept the widest part and with one last push the toy popped in. Swerve whined around Chromedome’s spike and his thighs trembled as he kept them spread wide with his own servos.

Swerve looked absolutely depraved where he was sprawled across the couple’s laps, his aft propped up on Rewind’s and his helm laid back on Chromedome’s. His array was completely at Rewind’s mercy, hips tilted just how he was told so that Rewind could see as well as touch all he had to offer. His mouth was similarly all Chromedome’s, though Swerve happily took initiative there, twisting his frame so he could kiss and lick and take Chromedome’s spike into his mouth and down his intake as far as the angle allowed him.

Earlier, Rewind had been rather enchanted by watching his conjunx’s spike stretch Swerve’s lips wide around his girth. While he had been lucky to experience Chromedome’s mouth around his own spike more times than any bot would be able to count, the act hadn’t even been one that Rewind could reciprocate, so it was new and breathtaking to watch Chromedome’s hips twitch and his ventilations stutter as he sank into Swerve’s eager wet mouth.

But the novelty had passed and Rewind was solely focused on the main event again, zooming his camera in as Swerve’s valve clenched on nothing and dribbled lubricant down onto the crystalline base of the plug filling his port.

The plug had been a perfect choice. The jewel was so pretty against the flushed protomesh of Swerve’s array.

“How does it feel? No, no,” Rewind chastised sweetly when Swerve only moaned in response, mouth still filled as he suckled on Chromedome’s spike. “I know you love having that spike down your intake, but I need you to talk to the camera right now.”

Swerve’s visor flickered to life as he pulled back and let the spike fall from his lips. His engine was purring and the sound spiked when Chromedome took the moment to swipe his digits across his swollen lips, catching some of the oral lubricant that had escaped.

With his mouth free, Swerve couldn’t muffle his gasp when Rewind tugged the plug – not enough to pull it free but just enough to feel the pressure on his rim, the tight calipers giving way in preparation of whatever came next.

“Come on, Swerve. Tell the camera what it’s like to have your port played with for the first time.”

“I-it’s weird,” Swerve managed to stammer out as his servos clutched uselessly at his thighs when Rewind tugged again. Rewind leaned back to make sure he could keep Swerve’s array and his face in the same shot, not wanting either to miss even a moment of screen time.

“Good though?” Chromedome asked. His digits were still tracing Swerve’s lips even though the mess was gone for now. It was easy to see in the gentleness of his touch that Chromedome was entranced by them and Rewind pinned a reminder to his HUD that he absolutely needed to watch his conjunx kiss those full lips until they were bruised and fuller.

“I think so?” Swerve squirmed with the next slow tug, his visor flickering as his mouth dropped open. “Good but –  _o-oh frag_  – it’s weird too, feels different than my valve.”

“How so?” Now that Rewind knew the experience wasn’t going badly for Swerve, wickedness sparked along his lines. He pulled and watched as the plug started to stretch the rim around it, keeping his hold firm so it wouldn’t be sucked back in, but that once it reached its widest point it wouldn’t pop out either, just holding Swerve open.

“Like—like if the nodes that register pleasure were turned down, I guess? But I can still feel it with tactile nodes, so it’s more – I can almost feel it more if that makes sense—h-hah!!”

With a flick of his wrist, Rewind pulled the plug free from Swerve’s port and enjoyed the way the rim clenched in time with Swerve’s valve as the minibot openly whined. Above them, Rewind noticed Swerve’s chubby spike twitch and a bead of transfluid ooze out the tip.

“And when I do that?” Even Rewind could hear the teasing in his own voice but Primus, he loved to tease and it was fun to have a new plaything.

Judging by the knowing look Chromedome was giving him, his conjunx had noticed.

“Be nice,” Chromedome chided, even as two of his digits that had been caressing Swerve’s lips finally pushed between them, easily sinking in without resistance. In fact, Swerve’s engine purred happily and his visor dimmed offline again.

“Like you’re one to talk. You’re having the time of your life with his mouth, aren’t you?”

“Jealous?”

Rewind knew there was a smile on his conjunx’s face behind his facemask and that his own visor was flaring with his amusement.

“I would be if it wasn’t so fragging hot.”

While still measured and careful, Rewind pressed the plug in faster than before, popping it in in one smooth push. Swerve’s back arched and his visor flared bright as his port tightened around the toy, his surprised yelp muffled around Chromedome’s digits.

“Now let our star answer the question, would you?”

“Yes, dear,” Chromedome said, humor and genuine affection coloring the endearment as he gave one last stroke to the inside of Swerve’s mouth before doing as he was asked. He couldn’t keep himself from shuddering when Swerve’s lips sealed over the tips before they had fully escaped, suckling them as they slipped out, and then giving them a last flick of his glossa. Under his ventilations, Chromedome murmured, “Frag me.”

Swerve was a natural at this. It was hard to not consider future videos they could make with him before even finishing this one.

“Later. Right now it’s Swerve’s turn. Be a good mech and answer the question for the viewers, won’t you?”

No one was likely to ever see this video outside the three of them, but the idea had Swerve revving, his port sucking the plug that Rewind had been tugging on back in with the intensity of his array’s throbbing.

“Sorry, I got distracted, it’s really hard to focus right now, you know?” His voice was ragged with static as he huffed a flustered sounding laugh. He rubbed his cheek against Chromedome’s spike, nuzzling into it, and it was only Rewind’s line of questioning that was keeping him from going back to sucking Chromedome off. “What—what was the question again?”

“How does it feel when I do this?” Rewind asked sweetly while pulling and again watching Swerve’s rim dilate until the plug popped out and Swerve shook.

“Haaah, oh Primus, it’s – it’s intense, it’s really intense, b-but good I think?”

“You think?” This time Rewind just lazily pushed and pulled the plug, keeping each thrust shallow, never deep enough to reach the base, just enough to feel the resistance. Swerve squirmed, his mouth twisted with anticipation. “I don’t want to keep going if you aren’t enjoying yourself.”

As if Rewind couldn’t see the rivulets of lubricants dripping from Swerve’s valve or the needy twitching of his spike. As if Swerve’s hips weren’t rocking up into Rewind’s toying, trying to take the plug in to the base again himself. As if Swerve’s servos weren’t grasping at his white thighs desperately as he panted against Chromedome’s spike, every line of his expression desperate for pleasure and to give it in turn.

“I am! I swear I am, I want to keep going, so come on, Rewind, don’t tease me,  _come on_ –”

“You’re cute when you’re begging to have your port fragged,” Rewind cooed as he finally relented and let the plug be sucked in. Swerve gave a stuttering moan as his frame arched, and then arched further until his frame was as taunt as it could stretch when Rewind didn’t release his hold on the toy but instead pulled it out again. Rewind focused his lens on Swerve’s array as he corkscrewed the plug in and out of Swerve’s port, over and over, truly fragging his friend with it now.

“–Oh frag, oh frag, oh  _frag_ –”

Swerve was intense pleasure in motion. He shuddered and jerked as he whimpered and gasped, visor flickering as his glossa lolled out, leaving damp paths across Chromedome’s spike with each bounce of his frame. Each pass of the widest curve was accompanied by the wet pop and squelch of the artificial lubricant Rewind and Chromedome had made sure to absolutely slather Swerve’s array with before they began, and truthfully it only grew wetter with Swerve’s natural lubricant from his valve dripping down to help the slide of the toy.

“—It’s good, it’s definitely g-good,  _Primus_ , Rewind–”

Swerve’s babbling was adorable and distracting, but Rewind had all of Chromedome’s noises memorized and easily picked out the familiar frustrated whine of Chromedome’s engine. It was the one that came out when Rewind had teased and then denied him, making him wait, pushing his patience. His conjunx’s spike was straining, still slick with oral lubricant from where it had been abandoned by Swerve’s mouth, and Chromedome’s hips squirmed to keep from grinding against the minibot’s lips.

“Don’t forget about Domey,” Rewind said while not even pretending to slow his pace. Swerve’s visor onlined in a rush and flared with eagerness as he tried to tip his helm. He suckled along the side of the spike to Chromedome’s relief, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he moaned and his hips jerked up to meet the toy fragging his aft. While clearly trying his best, Swerve couldn’t move enough to get the spike back in his mouth properly again, whining his complaint while letting go of one of his thighs to reach for the treat.

Not that he got far before Rewind grasped his wrist with his free servo, tutting Swerve.

“Nuh-uh,” Rewind chided as he pulled Swerve’s servo back to his trembling thigh. “I need you to keep your thighs spread nice and wide, remember?”

“But I can’t –h-haah! I can’t get Chromedome in my mouth like this–”

“It’s alright.” Chromedome stroked along Swerve’s cheek before lightly cupping it as Swerve nuzzled his spike. “I’m saving my overload for your valve anyway, so just keep doing that. It feels good.”

Rewind snickered, perfectly used to his conjunx’s casualness in the berth and enjoying how it surprised Swerve, his visor flaring while his valve clenched desperately.

“Oh, right, of—of course, that sounds really nice, really – oh frag, Rewind, please–”

“Please what?” Rewind asked with every ounce of faux sweetness he could conjure up as he slowed his pace, letting Swerve feel the ever changing diameter of the plug as it entered him.

Swerve’s visor wavered, at once embarrassed as he hid his face against Chromedome’s spike, suckling the side of it as if that could muffle his whimper.

“You ready for him to spike you?” Chromedome asked, still in that too casual voice. Rewind would swear up and down how he loved that mech as Chromedome reached down to place his servos over Swerve’s and pulled his thighs further back and thus his hips up and open. The droplet of transfluid that had clung to the tip of Swerve’s spike dripped onto the minibot’s chest due to the angle, and his empty valve and stretched port were even easier to catch on film so close. When Rewind touched his free servo to Swerve’s valve and spread one lip to the side he could easily see calipers cycling with need, fluttering every time the plug popped in or out of Swerve’s port.

Swerve  _whined_  and Chromedome chuckled.

“Rewind can be nice and give you what you want, but you gotta be honest with him.”

“You say that like I’m not always nice.”

Chromedome’s visor flicked up to meet his, glinting with humor.

“I know you too well to believe that for even a second.”

“Mm, and you like it.”

“Like  _you_.”

“No, you like when I’m mean to you.” Rewind stopped molesting Swerve’s valve to reach towards Chromedome, his conjunx leaning forward so he could curl his digits into the collar of his chest plating and yank him close, their faceplates bumping together. “You  _love_ me.”

Chromedome’s engine revved as he leaned in to nuzzle against Rewind’s faceplate heatedly. The scrape and grind of metal sparked charge between them, tingling and hot as it added to what was already flooding their sensornets.

Rewind waited for a reaction from Swerve. He had expected a whine, a whimper, maybe begging if he was lucky – anything to voice his discontent with being ignored.

Instead, Swerve  _moaned_ , and murmured an almost reverent sounding curse.

Rewind could feel the vibration of Chromedome’s snickers through his faceplate. “Told you he meant it.”

“You can’t blame me for being suspicious. Most of the time ‘I want to frag a couple’ just means they’re looking for an easy threesome.” Rewind dipped his helm, letting Chromedome continue to rub against his audial as he focused the camera back on Swerve. While Swerve’s visor was bright with charge and excitement, Rewind knew Swerve was zeroed in on where the couple was touching, watching with keen interest. “But you love this, don’t you?”

“I mean, I did tell you I was into couples specifically,” Swerve pointed out, his visor burning brighter with embarrassment and then shock when without warning, Rewind pulled the plug out of his port with a pop. “F-frag, ok, alright, I’m going to offline if you don’t frag me already. Between this and the toy I’m pretty sure I’m about to combust!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“You’re evil,” Chromedome murmured warmly against his audial before leaning back and away.

Rewind just hummed noncommittally as he finally allowed his own panels to shift aside. His spike pressurized instantly, throbbing with relief, but Rewind stifled his moan and the ever intensifying need to press himself into the eager array before him. Instead he just shifted his hips enough that the head rested against Swerve’s port. When Swerve tried to rock his own hips as much as Chromedome’s hold on his thighs would allow, Rewind made sure it would just allow his spike to slide along the slick protomesh, never inside.

But Swerve didn’t make him wait long.

“Please? You mean please, right, because I can definitely – please frag me, please frag my port, or my valve, I don’t care just please, Rewind,  _please!_ ”

Rewind stroked his servos down Swerve’s thighs as he gently shushed him, enjoying the way his fellow minibot twitched and his frame desperately tried to arch up further, whining as he clamped down on his words but was unable to stop himself from vocalizing his desperation. Chromedome was there to cup his cheek though, soothing while Rewind reached Swerve’s array. All it took was gently pressing down against the pliable protomesh and then moving his servos apart to stretch Swerve’s valve and port open, and Rewind eagerly zoomed in to appreciate and record the sight of the gapping wet holes.

“Mmm, you do look pretty inviting,” Rewind purred, moving his servos to stretch the mesh apart again and truly enjoy his work. “You’re already so wet, but it’s still your first time having your port fragged, isn’t it?” Swerve nodded quickly, no doubt willing to give Rewind anything he wanted at that moment, and that was enough to make Rewind almost dizzy with desire. “Then I have to make sure my spike is lubed up. And you’ll help me do it.”

Swerve’s helm lolled away from where he was nestled against Chromedome’s spike, staring up in confusion. Rewind didn’t bother to explain himself though. He simply tapped at the servo Chromedome still had on Swerve’s thigh, saying, “A little lower, love, just – yes, perfect, hold him right there.”

Rewind’s spike slid up from where it had laid against Swerve’s port, through the sopping wet lips of Swerve’s valve, but he didn’t tease. Instead Rewind lined himself up and pushed his spike into Swerve’s valve in one quick motion.

Swerve’s entire frame twitched and his mouth hung open, visor flaring as his calipers clenched around Rewind fitfully, every inch of his frame giving away how close to overload he was, if he could just get some  _friction_.

But Rewind didn’t move. Just kept himself pressed inside and let Swerve convulse on his spike.

“—please please please  _please_ –”

Swerve babbled the word like a mantra and it was so tempting to give him what he wanted.

But the hiccupping sob that escaped Swerve when Rewind pulled out completely was such a sweet reward.

“Shh, I know, I know, Swerve,” Rewind cooed, stroking Swerve’s abdominal plating as the minibot heaved a ragged ventilation and trembled. Swerve was gorgeous when completely undone and pushed to his limits, and that was  _definitely_ a route that Rewind wanted to discuss going down later with his friend. But that wasn’t what this scene was about, no matter how hot it made Rewind. Another time. For now, he needed to bring Swerve back and focus. “You’re being so good for me, good for the camera. And now my spike is nice and wet so I’m going to frag your port, and then Chromedome is going to frag your valve, and you can have all the overloads you want while we frag you. Are you ready for that?”

There was a moment then as Rewind and Chromedome both waited. Swerve’s systems roared, his frame practically a small furnace as his cooling fans whined with the effort of even trying to do anything about it. However, Swerve took that moment to cycle through a few ventilation cycles, re-centering himself and actually accessing his processor. Finally Swerve nodded as his servos tightened his grip on his thighs.

“Say it for the camera, sweetie.”

And Swerve actually laughed. It was weak, almost sounding more like he was crying, but the smile on his face was utterly genuine.

“Yes, I’m ready, so come  _on_ , frag me already! Before I take care of it myself!”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Rewind said as he took his spike – soaked from tip to root with Swerve’s lubricant – and lined up the head to start pressing against Swerve’s port. There was resistance at first since Rewind’s spike had greater girth than the toy had had, and it wasn’t tapered to slowly build to that thickness either. But everything was slippery with lubricants both artificial and natural, Swerve’s array was loosened with arousal, and Rewind was patient. So Rewind simply kept pushing carefully until, all at once, the calipers of the rim gave way and the head of his spike popped in.

Rewind couldn’t help the murmured “ _frag_ ” that escaped his vocalizer as he was finally surrounded by tight heat.

Swerve gasped and also resorted to cursing, repeating “oh frag, oh frag, oh frag” as his thighs twitched, trying to clamp shut and held back only by Chromedome’s servos intertwined with Swerve’s own, holding them open. Swerve’s port clenched around what little of Rewind’s spike was inside, as if trying to suck him in like it did the toy before, and Rewind didn’t have it in him anymore to resist.

So, slowly and carefully, he fragged Swerve open with his spike like he had with the toy before. Each push went just a bit further, just pushing against one more set of calipers before pulling back and repeating himself, making sure he did not rush.

Chromedome, bless his spark, took up the duty of praising Swerve. He was unable to stroke Swerve’s face now with both hands busy holding the minibot open, but Chromedome knew the right things to say. He had spent enough years giving himself over to Rewind in their berth to have the words committed to rote memory, repeating lines that Rewind had murmured into his own audials when Chromedome was trembling and exhausted beneath him, lines that Chromedome had needed to hear and felt Swerve might need now—

“–You’re doing good, Swerve, you’re doing so good. You’re taking Rewind’s spike so well, and you make it look hot too. You look so good stretched around him, look so good get fragged, you’re so good–”

Swerve was panting to try to help his cooling systems, visor bright with arousal and desire and excitement.

“Does it feel good? Do you need Rewind to slow down–?”

“It’s good, don’t slow down, oh  _Primus_ don’t slow down!”

Rewind’s visor flared with his lust and with one last jerk of his hips he was fully hilted inside Swerve’s port.

Swerve moaned, his helm tilting as far back as his frame allowed as Rewind held there for a moment, grinding his pelvis against Swerve’s array.

“Do you know how good you feel around my spike, Swerve?” Rewind purred as he finally pulled back to give another full thrust inside. He was trying to keep his composure, to keep the persona he liked to play, but it was hard when Swerve really did feel so fragging  _good_. Swerve’s port was tight, wet,  _hot_ , pulsing with every move Rewind made. Rewind could already feel the excitement he had built up while playing with Swerve growing out of control with each throb around his spike.

Watching Swerve’s jaw drop with delight as his whole frame jerked up to meet Rewind’s quickening thrusts only made it that much harder. Swerve was adorable to watch as he was fragged, his expression so open and his babbling – “Good, feels good inside me, feels great! Please – h-haah! – please, I can take more, please give me more!” – was so damn honest that it had Rewind’s spark throbbing in his chest.

Rewind would absolutely have to talk to Chromedome later about keeping Swerve.

Taking hold of Swerve’s hips, Rewind started to truly pound into Swerve, giving his fellow minibot what they both wanted. Rewind groaned as his charge continued to build, pleasure overwhelming him, and he couldn’t even think to deny Swerve when his friend begged, “Closer, please, I want to kiss you!”

The fact that they were making a video was ignored as Rewind covered Swerve’s frame with his own, his abdominal plating grinding against Swerve’s valve and rubbing his spike between them as Rewind brushed his faceplate against Swerve’s mouth. The kiss was understandably one-sided, but that didn’t hold Swerve back as he moaned against Rewind’s faceplate, kissing it wetly with swollen lips and the press of his glossa. When a spark of charge arced from Rewind’s faceplate into Swerve’s bottom lip, Swerve gasped and his port tightened appreciatively, dragging a low whine and curse out of Rewind.

“You should pay attention to Domey,” Rewind said, surprised at how much static clung to his words as he nuzzled Swerve’s lips. “Because I’m going to overload in you soon, so you’re gonna want him nice and wet for his turn, aren’t you?”

Swerve whimpered loudly and his array throbbed again, and his visor was so bright it was starting to blind Rewind up close like this.

This time, when Swerve rolled his helm to mouth at Chromedome’s spike, Rewind used his servo to grasp his conjunx by the base and help Swerve to fully take him in. Above them Chromedome shuddered and moaned, his hips twitching in appreciation.

“See if you can make my conjunx want you more than he already does,” Rewind purred as he gave one last brush of his faceplate along Swerve’s cheek.

Swerve’s cry was muffled around Chromedome’s spike as his frame heaved and jerked, sparks alighting between his armor plates, and it was out of kindness that Rewind gave him a harsh thrust and then ground his pelvis against Swerve’s valve to light up enough nodes to send the minibot over.

And over Swerve tumbled with an even louder sob, his array convulsing with overload as the rest of his frame trembled, hips twitching up against Rewind’s, seeking out more of him on instinct.

Rewind pushed up so he was kneeling between Swerve’s legs and without a second thought began to pound into Swerve’s port mercilessly. The calipers rippled around Rewind’s spike as Swerve’s overload was dragged out by the punishing fragging, his whimpers vibrating around Chromedome’s spike and no doubt driving his poor conjunx wild judging by the loud revving of his engine.

A perfect shot if ever Rewind had seen one.

With one last thrust, Rewind buried himself inside Swerve’s port and overloaded, unable to muffle his own cry as his spike throbbed and pumped transfluid into Swerve. Between Swerve’s calipers fluttering around him in the aftershocks of overload and the bliss settling into Rewind’s struts in the aftermath of his own overload, Rewind held himself there for a moment to simply soak in the pleasure.

And then Chromedome’s engine whined and Rewind laughed.

“Alright, alright, hold on,” Rewind said comfortingly as he slowly pulled out. Swerve gasped and then sighed as his abused port was left empty except for the transfluid slowly leaking out with each twitch of his port.

Rewind couldn’t help zooming in on it, hooking one of his digits into the rim to stretch it open for his viewing pleasure.

“So, final thoughts on having your aft fragged?” Rewind asked as his thumb brushed against the protomesh around Swerve’s port, pushing the transfluid escaping back in.

There was only muffled laughing and wet sucking sounds in return.

Rewind looked up to see that Swerve was back to sucking Chromedome’s spike properly, visor dimmed as his helm bobbed and his lips stretched around the length.

“Dear,” Rewind reprimanded, though even he could hear the amusement in his tone. Chromedome’s engine rumbled with something close to a growl as his hips pushed up against Swerve’s mouth.

“Come on, Rewind, after watching you two–”

“Domey.”

With an exasperated noise Chromedome moved his hips back until his spike popped from between Swerve’s pursed lips, though not without a quick swipe of Swerve’s glossa against the tip. Chromedome shuddered and Rewind noted how desperate his conjunx had become. Rewind’s spark warmed at the sight.

Swerve’s mouth was drawn up in a wide, goofy looking grin that he aimed right at Rewind.

“That was incredible, it really, really was. Definitely gonna try that again. But now I’m dying to get someone in my valve.”

“I suppose I did promise you two some fun,” Rewind teased. He reached out to pick up the discarded toy and it slid into Swerve with ease with how relaxed his calipers were. Swerve’s visor flickered as he moaned quietly, his port gripping the plug to hold it in, and by proxy holding Rewind’s transfluid inside. All that Rewind could see now was the base of the plug, a pretty little jewel against Swerve’s pretty array.

Then Rewind sat back on his aft, away from the other two but with his camera completely focused on them.

“He’s all yours, Domey.”

When pushed to his limits, Chromedome could move with desperate urgency, so it wasn’t a surprise to Rewind as Swerve was immediately lifted and spun to straddle Chromdome’s lap. Not that Swerve seemed to mind as his arms went around Chromedome’s shoulders to hold him close and his hips danced in a desperate bid to get the larger mech’s spike inside his valve.

Rewind languidly scooted himself so he had a better angle to watch from.

“But take your faceplate off, won’t you, darling? Don’t you think Swerve deserves a big kiss?”

His conjunx’s faceplate was tossed in his direction, but Rewind didn’t bother to look, too busy recording how Chromedome caught Swerve’s bottom lip between his dentae while lining his spike up with the minibot’s valve. There was no force in the universe that could have kept Rewind from watching Swerve’s face as both of his holes were stuffed for the first time, or catching the hitch in his voice as the feeling of fullness hit him.

And when Chromedome reached behind Swerve to toy with the jewel base of the plug while Swerve rode him, causing Swerve to shout as he overloaded again?

Rewind snickered softly to himself as his servo drifted between his legs to grasp his repressurizing spike.

“Oh Swerve, we are  _so_  keeping you.”


End file.
